Santana's Kid
by JackyKay
Summary: "Santana Lopez's kid looks nothing like she had imagined they'd look." My first story ever, so I wanted to start with something small and fluffy. I may continue it as a bunch of one shots but so far this is all I got. The entire thing is, I guess from Santana's POV with almost no mention of Rachel but that shall come later. Enjoy and if you have the time let me know what you think.
1. Santana's Kid

A/N: I've read probably hundreds of incredible fics on this site by some of the most talented writers, and right away I am going to warn everybody that I am in no way comparable to them. I've always wanted to write something on here though, and I figured I'd start with something small and fluffy. I may even make this a series of small and fluffy shots, so hopefully with your critique I can better myself as a writer. This is in fact my first ever post on here, as well as my first attempt, so I know nothing is perfect about it but I hope it's decent enough. It really just popped into my head at 2 in the morning so I just decided to write it down and see what happens. This is a fic entirely I guess from Santana's POV and there is basically really little to no mention of Rachel but if I do continue this I will make sure to actually include her next time. It's I think an inner monologue and kind of OOC but not really because it doesn't focus in Santana Lopez specifically but if you guys could let me know what you think that would be much appreciated. Unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters in anyway shape or form.

* * *

Santana Lopez's kid looks nothing like she had imagined they'd look. Because when Santana was just a teenager and madly in love with a tall, blonde haired, blue eyed beauty named Brittany Pierce she was so sure her future kid would be tall and have blonde hair with big blue eyes. She ever considered the possibility that if the kid was genetically hers, they would have her raven hair, caramel skin, and dark eyes. Yet neither of these two imaginary children is what Santana's kid looks like. Santana Lopez's kid is short as opposed to tall, has adorable chocolate colored puppy dog eyes as opposed to big blue ones, has soft brown hair rather than Brittany's blonde or Santana's own black hair, more of a natural sun-kissed tan, and a pout that can break even the toughest persons hard exterior.

Santana's kid has nowhere near the personality Santana had imagined it would have. When Santana was younger she could have sworn her kid would be both bubbly and secretly wise-beyond their years or tough, snarky, and the littlest badass on their street. On days she'd spent cuddling with Brittany while watching Sweet Valley High reruns, Santana's mind would somehow always drift off to images of a little blonde girl, running through a park, and saying the most random things. She could have sworn her kid would be the first on the street riding their two-wheeler bike and having all the other kids on their knees. Santana's kid doesn't dance with very much grace, but no matter how many times she does the wrong steps, she always tries and tries to get them right. Santana's kid doesn't like sports at all, find cheering remotely interesting, or brag about being from the wrong side of the tracks, but she's always willing to watch old videos of her mami's glory days as a cheerio and is always willing to listen to Santana's long list of reasons I why no one should ever mess with her family because of Santana's Lima Heights Adjacent background. Santana's daughter in reality sings. She'll sing anything and everything from the show tunes to Amy Winehouse (much to her mama's horror) to The Beatles and even a bit of Motown. No matter where she is or what she's doing, you can always hear her singing under her breath with a voice so different from both her mothers.

If Santana had to describe her kid in one word, she honestly would not be able to. Because according to Santana there is not just one word on this planet that describes her kid. Her kid is lovable, kind, gentle, forgiving, and calm. Calm was completely unexpected because neither Santana nor her wife can be particularly described as calm. Especially her wife! Her daughter can sit for hours and just be. She needs no music, toys, or books. As long as she's with at least one of her mom's she is calm. Forgiving is definitely a trait she picked up from her wife though. Because no matter how many times the other little girls in her dance class pick on her for being so tiny, she is always willing to lend a hand when one of them falls to the ground. Gentle was somewhat a surprise too. Santana will never forget the nights she'd cradle her little girl to her chest and she'd always use her chubby little hands to softly pat at Santana's cheeks. Her daughter is also carefree, adventurous, and energetic. It's true. For a child so capable of just being one moment, she has no problem running around with what appears to be endless amounts of energy in the next. It's like a switch that you can flip. She couldn't tell you the number of times she and her wife have sat in the park watching their little girl with her big sparkly eyes, big smile, and even bigger laugh do nothing but spin in circles for hours on end. Another thing Santana can say about her kid is that she is both loyal and protective. She'll stand up for anyone and to anyone. No one gets away with saying anything degrading about her family or friends and just gets to walks away. Because let's face it Santana Lopez's kid no matter what will never take that kind of thing sitting down.

Yes indeed, this was not the child Santana had envisioned when she was younger. Then again Santana spent her entire life imagining that this child would be the product of her marriage to Brittany, she never would have thought that in reality her child would be the product of a marriage to Rachel Berry. But no matter what Santana can definitely say, without one doubt, that her little Barbara Maribel Lopez-Berry is in every way, a million times better then she could have ever imagined.

* * *

A/N: So if I do continue this, the next part I think will be how PezBerry happened. I'm not sure. Let me know if you have the time what you think. And thanks so much to anyone who even took the time to read it.


	2. Santana's Wife Part 1

A/N: Hello all! So this is the part 1 of the 2 parts it will take to start PezBerry. It mainly focuses on Brittana though and their beginning-of-the-end, I guess. There will definitely be more about Rachel in the 2nd part though. I wanted to thank everyone who read, favorite, and alerted Santana's Kid and especially those who took the time to review. It means a lot that you're giving it a shot. As with the first one this is unbeta'd so all mistake are my own (and I have a feeling there is a few of them) and critiques are very much appreciated.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters in anyway shape or form.

* * *

Santana's wife is not who she imagined she'd be. Santana had spent years in high and even a few after high school being in love with her best friend. From the first moment she ever saw Brittany Pierce, in the locker room during cheerios practice, Santana Lopez was sure Brittany would be who she spent her life with. Granted she didn't think they'd be together during high school at all, because they lived in small Lima Ohio which, was it just her, or did Lima seem to be the breeding ground for some of the most bigoted people and she couldn't deal with their whispered words of hate and taunts. No Santana knew that she would be with Brittany one day, actually be with her rather than just sleeping with her, and marry her eventually but not while they were in high school. It was just too hard.

Santana never accounted for Finn Hudson though, the person who changed Santana's life in more ways than she could have ever thought possible. She never knew that all her vicious words and cracks about his inability to ever leave Lima would lead to him outing her in the middle of the school hall way. No Santana didn't account for Finn Hudson at all but while the initial backlash was harsh from some (mainly her abuela) the support of Santana's parents, her fellow gleeks, and Brittany got her through… as Brittany's Pierces public girlfriend. Just another step closer to making Brittany Pierce her wife one day, was just another way Santana could always look at it.

Santana never thought though that Brittany might not be leaving Lima with her. In hindsight this may have just been stupid on her part because when did Brittany ever really go to class and she always said the square root of four was rainbows. Now Santana is not saying Brittany is or was stupid, Santana would never say that. Brittany was unique she saw the world like a child did and while she may have not been much when it came to being book smart, except for at random moments like when she joined McKinley's academic decathlon team, but she was people smart. Sure sometimes she was a little more than blunt about her opinions of others maybe even hurtful at times, but she (most of the time) had the best of intentions at heart. She never really wanted to hurt anyone, which seemed to be one of the things Santana adored most about her and while she may have been unaware of it at the time, Brittany's ability to be so much good and magic in the world was something Santana also kind of needed. So when Santana found out Brittany had to repeat her senior year, all Santana could think was that she'd have to wait for Brittany to be her wife. She was not Finn Hudson and going to pressure her girlfriend into marriage while in high school like he did. No, she knew that their relationship was better than Finchel in her books and while she knew she would marry Brittany eventually she knew that it could wait.

Moving to New York was a terrifying experience for Santana Lopez. Yes she was a badass from Ohio, but New York was in no way the same thing as small town Lima. The people were scarier, the crime rate was way higher, and she was without Brittany. Give her some credit though, she did in fact try to keep her cool and collected exterior up, but she was always internally freaking out. Maybe this was why she thought seeking our Rachel Berry was a good idea. Santana could have never been more grateful for Finn Hudson during the months she and Rachel initially began their friendship in New York because there was no doubt in her mind, that if he hadn't broken up with Rachel and sent her to follow her dreams that Rachel and he would probably already be back in Lima Ohio. But Rachel was here in New York and she was now one of Santana's closest friends and all that was missing was her future wife Brittany to stand by her side.

When Brittany's arrival to New York City finally arrived, it was mutually decided she would live move in with Santana into her studio apartment. Santana figured, this was her future wife, why shouldn't they live together? It was not at all what Santana had imagined it would be. When Santana imagined her and Brittany in love and living together she always saw them singing and dancing around their apartment together, taking long walks through the park, making love for hours on end, and spending almost every minute with one another. In reality neither girl really saw the other that often, with both of them having to work to be able to feed themselves and pay for their apartment. It had seemed the year spent apart from one another changed them both in ways they hadn't expected. Since Brittany had to actually go to her classes and already knew what it was like to have to be held back, she worked hard now to not fall behind and actually prepare for her future as a dancer. Because much like it was for Santana, New York City made Brittany aware of some cold hard truths, and that was while she was an incredible dancer in Lima, New York was a whole different ball park. Being without Santana to protect her all the time toughened Brittany up just a bit, she still saw the world as this magical place but she was a bit more realistic now too. So Brittany spent hours working to improve her dance. It didn't bother her, yes it was kind of harder but Brittany loved to dance, she was good at it, and she could still have a future with it she just had to work a bit more for it now.

Santana had other priorities now too. Despite her initial fear of the city, she was beginning to adjust and the more she did the more in love with the city she fell. She was working too, in coffee shop but a job was a job especially when all she had was a high school diploma. The coffee shop even allowed Santana to sing, via their open mic hours. She was auditioning, because being famous was still her dream and she was determined to get it. She also had Rachel, because while Brittany was her girlfriend during the last year Rachel had become her best friend and Santana wasn't just going to just cut her out of her life because Brittany was finally here. Not that Brittany would ever try and stop them from seeing each other. Santana told Brittany during all their phone calls what a great friend Rachel turned out to be. And how much calmer she was when not surrounded by bullies and people unwilling to see how talented she really was. New York City caused Rachel to flourish, and while she too had to work harder at her craft, hard work looked good on her. It was like Rachel was made for New York and New York was made for her.

So Santana and Brittany's relationship carried on with the two hardly seeing each other and whenever they did see one another they were typically too tired to do anything. It continued with Brittany working hard for her future and with Santana working hard for her future and working to maintain her friendship with Rachel. But was that normal? Santana working at keeping something alive with Rachel and not Brittany, was that right? How come even Brittany didn't seem to be concerned with keeping their relationship alive? Did all couples go through this? Were they growing apart? Was this her fault? What was happening? Did Brittany not want her anymore? Did she still want to marry Brittany?

Santana wasn't so sure anymore.

* * *

A/N: Again, this is just part 1 or 2. I know this was mainly Brittana but in order for PezBerry to begin Brittana has to end and the idea of them just outgrowing one another was the only way I could think for it to happen. Brittany no longer needing Santana to protect her and Santana no longer needing Brittany to see that there was still some good out there. If you have the time and could let me know what you think.


	3. Santana's Wife Part 2

A/N: Hi everyone! So sorry it took me so long, one of my biggest pet peeves has always been long waits between updates, but with lots of family drama, work, and filling out my FAFSA applications for college I just didn't have the time sooner than this. I promise though, I will try very hard to post any future updates sooner rather than later. So this update is called Santana's Wife part 2, and it's the end of Brittana. I know I originally said that Santana's Wife would only be a 2-parter and I promised Rachel would be in this update but I am making it longer just so I can actually show you all how Rachel eventually becomes her wife. And I wanted PezBerry to begin on a clean slate, meaning their own chapter. Also since this is a relatively new decision, these one-shots might soon be getting posted out-of order. My next post may be a one-shot about another point in time for them and then later when I've written it Santana's Wife part 3 will be posted. This is just so my updates are spread out so far. I'll post them as I come up with them but they are all in the same verse. As before this is unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own, critiques and comments are not only welcome but appreciated. Now onto the story…

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters in anyway shape or form.

* * *

"Britt-Britt can we talk for a minute?" Santana whispered into the quite living room.

After several nights of contemplation, Santana knew she and Brittany needed to have a very serious talk about their future. That didn't however mean that she was excited for it or in any rush to get to it as soon as possible. This was Brittany, her Brittany. Someone Santana had loved all throughout high school and the person she was so sure she would marry one day. She thought about the fact that maybe this was just a rough spot for the couple, that they just needed a bit of time to readjust to one another and soon enough they would be Brittany and Santana again. But then she thought of Rachel, Rachel who became her savior in an unfamiliar place, even though Santana had spent a majority of her time tormenting the girl in the past. Rachel who had the big smile with the big brown eyes that Santana was starting to think about more and more these days. Rachel who knew after only a short amount of time knew how to comfort Santana began to get impatient about her lack of fame. Rachel Berry, who very quickly and very much surprisingly was becoming the most important person in Santana Lopez's life. Yes Brittany and her had to have a talk and had to have it soon.

"Sure San" Brittany replied from her spot on the couch where she was listening to the music for her latest audition.

"Umm, something's been bugging me and I think we should talk about it, while we both have the time." Santana said while pacing back and forth in front of Brittany.

"Okay…"

"Are we, uh, have you noticed, no, um, Britt what I'm trying to say is…"

"S! Calm down. You're not going to be able to say anything if you don't stop freaking out" exclaimed Brittany.

Santana took a breath and looked at Brittany, she looked so different from that naïve girl she left back in Lima. Her hair hung down in soft long curls, and her eyes still help that innocent optimistic sparkle they always had but there was definitely a maturity in there too now. She was so different. They both were. At one point these two needed one another, Brittany needed Santana to protect her and Santana needed Brittany to help her see that there was still some good out there. They didn't need each other anymore though. Being without Santana made Brittany grow up and living in a more open-minded place with far-less bigot's then small town Lima, Ohio showed Santana the world wasn't as stifling as she once believed.

Sitting down on the coffee table in front of Brittany, Santana said tearfully, "We're done, aren't we?"

Brittany knew what she was referring too. She may have just gotten more book smart, but she had been an expert at reading Santana for years now and she knew that Santana could only say this in the most blunt was possible. Much like she to Santana, Santana looked so much older to her. More rundown with bags under her eyes, which she suspected was from restless nights preparing for this conversation. She looked tired and drained now but since coming to New York City, Brittany also noticed a new spark to Santana. One that back in Lima, was only ever caused by Brittany. Now she had it more often even when not with Brittany. Santana was growing and opening up more and Brittany knew this was the last thing that had to be done before Santana could open herself completely.

"Yeah. I think we are." Brittany replied with teary eyes.

Santana was looking down at her lap, her shoulders shaking with small sobs. Brittany cupped her hand to Santana's wet cheek and continued

"I got a job offer." Brittany continued "It's in L.A and they want me start as soon as I can"

Santana looked up at her with questioning eyes.

"I was going to turn it down, but maybe I should take it" Brittany said, "It might make things a bit easier"

Santana's tears had temporally stopped and with a final sniffle, she whispered "okay" with a small nod of her head.

Brittany threw her arms around Santana, pulling her onto her body and laid back on the couch beneath them. She held Santana to her while the two sobbed for their ending relationship. It may have been for the better, but that could never make their hearts hurt any less.

"I love you Britt-Britt"

"I love you too San. So much."

After having Santana fall asleep on top of her, Brittany pushed a lock of hair behind her ear and whispered, "We're still gonna be best friends San. No matter what that will never change. I promise." With a final kiss to Santana's temple Brittany held Santana for all she was worth and fell asleep next to her for the last time.

The next morning after Brittany called to accept the job she had been offered, the girls began to pack Brittany's bags. It was decided she would head to L.A now, so she could have some time to find a new apartment and get settled in before work began. It was hard and lots of tears were shed by the end of the day the girls had gotten everything packed and Brittany was scheduled to fly out the following morning. Santana had ridden with her to the airport and hugged Brittany tightly.

"Bye Britt. Take care and text me when you get in so I know you got there safely. And keep me updated on everything, okay?" asked Santana

"I will. Take care of yourself and please say bye to Rachel for me. I know she'll take care of you." Brittany said with a tiny smile.

"What? Uh, how'd you know?" asked a wide eyed Santana.

"Because I know you San. I know right now you're hurting and I know you're not going to make a move anytime soon, but let her take care of you please. Don't shut her out, because you're scared you're moving too quickly and it's being disrespectful to me. It's not, plus I know you, you would never let yourself do that. And Rachel is your friend first and foremost." Brittany soothed.

"I won't shut her out." Promised Santana

"Good" with that Brittany pulled Santana into a final hug. "Bye San."

Hugging back just as fiercely Santana replied "Bye Britt's. I'll miss you."

"Me too."

Pulling away with a final squeeze Brittany grabbed her purse and walked up to the security line and after going through the metal detectors and recollecting her bag, with a final wave to Santana she walked to her gate without a look back.

Santana stood still in the terminal. Silent tears beginning to run down her cheeks again, she couldn't be alone right now. She needed to talk to someone, so she pulled out her cell phone and dialed a very familiar number.

"Hello?" came the chipper greeting.

"Rachel. Hey, are you busy right now?"

* * *

A/N:So my guess is this has more than several mistakes in it but I wanted to get it up as soon as possible. I felt so bad about it taking so long to get up to begin with but I hope aside from the mistakes this isn't too disappointing. I reply to all reviews, so if you have a question or concern feel free to PM me or leave it in the comment box, whichever you prefer. And thanks so much for reading, you have no idea how much it means to me. Till next time…


End file.
